Karaoke Party!
by XO LoveIsOnItsWay
Summary: Disney Stars and the stars of Twilight are having a Karaoke Party! Oh, this will be fun…


**Karaoke Party!**

_Disney Stars and the stars of Twilight are having a Karaoke Party! Oh, this will be fun…_

I don't own anything except the plot! Xoxo

Raven Baxter walked onto the stage in Connect 3's house. They were having a big Karaoke party, and Raven was the announcer.

"Hey, everyone! I'm Raven Baxter, and today we are going to have…karaoke!" Raven said, and everyone cheered. "My friend, Gabriella Montez," Gabriella waved, "Will be choosing who will be performing. First is single. Let's start with a boy. Gabriella?"

In front of Gabriella were 2 hats, and one had the label 'Girls' and the other had 'Boys'. She put her hand in the Boys hat, and closed her eyes. She pulled out a paper and looked at it, smiling. "Edward Cullen." She said into her microphone.

Edward smiled and everyone cheered. He walked on stage. Raven passed him a microphone and a song played from the speakers. He started to sing,

_I'm hot, you're cold_

_You go around like you know_

_Who I am, but you don't_

_You got me on my toes_

_Chorus:_

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm trying' to keep from going under_

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter_

_And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby_

_(Come on girl)_

_I fell (I fell) _

_So fast (so fast)_

_I can't hold myself_

_Back _

_High heels (high heels),_

_Red dress (red dress)_

_All by yourself, gotta catch my breath_

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter_

_And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby_

_Walk in the room,_

_All I can see is you,_

_Starin' me down_

_I know you feel it too_

_I'm sinking into the lava_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under_

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter_

_And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby (x2)_

_BIG ROB'S RAP: _

_Burning up _

_In this place tonight _

_The brothers singing loud (and we're feeling right!) _

_Get up and dance (don't try and fight it!) _

_Big Rob's Fo Real (and that's no lie!) _

_Stop, drop and roll (and touch the floor!) _

_It keeps on burnin' up _

_(More and more!)_

_I got JB with me, layin' it down _

_Come on boys _

_Let's bring the chorus around!_

_I'm slippin' into the lava (Burnin Up, Burnin Up)_

_And I'm tryin' to keep from going under (Yeahhh)_

_Baby, you turn the temperature hotter (Come On, Nick)_

_And I'm burning up, burning up for you baby_

_Burnin Up (Sup?)_

_Burnin Up_

_For you, baby_

When Edward finished, he bowed, gave the microphone to Raven, and walked off.

"Wow. That was…wow." Raven said and everyone laughed. "Girl. Gabriella?"

Gabriella put her hand in the Girls hat and closed her eyes. She pulled out a paper and smiled. "Mitchie Torres."

Mitchie laughed and walked up and everyone cheered loudly. Raven passed her the microphone and walked off the stage, and played a song. Mitchie started to sing…

_I'm too cool for my dress_

_These shades don't leave my head_

_Everything you say is so irrelevant._

_You follow and I lead_

_You wanna be like me_

_But you're just a wannabe_

_Love it or hate it._

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand…_

_But I'm too cool! (Too cool)_

_But I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional _

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you  
_

_You think you're hot,_

_But I'm sorry your not_

_Exactly who,_

_You think you are_

_Can't tell you what, what you haven't got_

_But when we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You're lucky I'm so nice_

_Even I'm surprised_

_You are still aloud to be in my crew_

_I'll show you how it's done_

_If you wanna be someone_

_Just watch me,_

_And you'll learn some_

_Me, myself and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me…_

_Cause I'm too cool! (Too cool)_

_But I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional _

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you  
_

_You think you're hot,_

_But I'm sorry your not_

_Exactly who,_

_You think you are_

_Can't tell you what, what you haven't got_

_But when we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_They say that some are born with beauty, brains and talent_

_And they got it all_

_But others have to try all their lives_

_Still they never get the call_

_But that's the difference between you and me_

_Obviously_

_I'm a natural,_

_I'm the real deal,_

_Oooo_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand…_

_But I'm too cool! (Too cool)_

_But I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional _

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you._

When the song ended everyone burst into cheers. Mitchie smiled, bowed and walked off the stage after hand the microphone back to Raven.

"Girl, you can sing it!" Raven said. "Gabbi?"

Gabriella nodded and put her hand in the Boys hat and closed her eyes. She pulled a paper out and read it. "Jason White!"

Everyone cheered as loud as possible as Jason walked on stage. Raven gave him a microphone and played the song,

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

There will be no rules tonight  
If there were we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it  
Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music

Oh oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it  
Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're falling under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it

Oh oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now

Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Now  
It's a dance  
Get up  
Come on brothers  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh

This is the dance for all the lovers  
Takin' a chance for one another  
Finally it's our time now  
These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city's heart together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
It's our time now  
(It's our time now)  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Finally it's our time now

No one knew that Jason had such a great voice! He bowed, smiled and gave the microphone to Raven and walked off stage.

"Boy. You should song more." Raven said. "Gabbs?"

"Already picked one, Rae." Gabriella said. "I got Bella Swan."

"Oh, Bells, come on!" Raven said.

"No, no, no!" Bella said.

"Can she back out?" Gabriella asked Raven. She shook her head.

"No." Raven said. "Come up here, Bella!"

Bella sighed. "Fine." She walked up and took the microphone and Raven played a song,

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started_

Get this party started on a Saturday night  
Everybody's waiting for me to arrive  
Sendin' out the message to all of my friends  
We'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz  
I got lot of style, check my gold diamond rings  
I can go for miles if you know what I mean  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started

Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat  
Cruisin' through the west side  
We'll be checkin' the scene  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started

Making my connection as I enter the room  
Everybody's chilling as I set up the groove  
Pumpin' up the volume with this brand new beat  
Everybody's dancing and they're dancing for me  
I'm your operator, you can call anytime  
I'll be your connection to the party line

I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
I'm comin' up so you better get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now  
Get this party started  
Get this party started  
Get this party started right now

When Bella ended, she blushed. She gave the microphone to Raven quickly and ran off stage, tripping twice.

"That girl is good! Too bad she doesn't show it." Raven said. "Gabriella?"

Gabriella put her hand into the Boys hat, closed her eyes. She pulled out a paper. "The next boy is…"

**OOH Cliffy! I'm so evil! MUAHAHAHAHAHA ooh, that sounded creepy…-looks back and forth quickly- **

**Review!**

**Xox,**

**Secret-songwriter-xox**


End file.
